


Falling Into Despair

by Hyori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyori/pseuds/Hyori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People often looked at him like he was a bastard and if he was honest with himself, he would agree with them. He knew he was good at very little, that the only thing that he could do and do well was basketball, everything else was irrelevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This idea for a broken Aomine came from all the numerous fanfics I've read over the years. I'm not sure how this will turn out since this is the only chapter I have written but I look forward to reading your comments on it!

People often see what they want to see. However, in his case people only saw what he allowed them to see. One would describe Aomine Daiki as a lazy self absorbed jerk who only cares about boobs; not just any boobs they have to big BIG let's get that straight; and basketball. Basketball is everything to Aomine. It's his air, his escape, his reason, or it was his reason until everything became such a dull shade of gray in his life.

He use to be such a happy kid and even he can't quite pinpoint when everything went to shit and he just simply stopped caring. To him it felt like a gradual change and most people like his teammates couldn't really understand why. Why he changed to drastically so quickly but it wasn't quickly, they just never noticed the signs. The signs of him breaking ever so slowly. Aomine doesn't blame them for not seeing, for not knowing. How could they know when he did everything in his power to hide it to push it so far down that no one, not even Satsuki who is as close as he would ever get to having a sibling, could tell. This was his sin, his burden to bare and he would not allow others to know.

Basketball, the one thing he truly held dear, his refuge and salvation, his way of coping, of living now means nothing to him.

These are the thoughts that are swirling through his mind as he makes the short trek to his home. He doesn't live more than 15 minutes from the street basketball court that he frequents ever so often when he needs to clear his head and just simply forget. However, today the simple walk takes him almost an hour. He is not looking forward to returning, he never is because he knows what will await him when he arrives.

The reason he has been slowly dying inside. Why he has become so angry and yet so disinterested in everything until those feelings slowly bled into the one thing he held dear, his basketball.

As he walks up the steps and puts his key into the keyhole, he can't help but feel like his life is coming to an end. Whether he wants to or not he knows he has to enter and step into this hell, this hell he has called home all of his life. As he enters into the house and takes off his shoes, he tries to remain as quiet as possible even though he knows it will do him no good. His fater is waiting for him.

When one thinks of Aomine Daiki they think he is a bastard, that he strong and fearless and is one to be feared especially on the basketball court, that he is a monster. However, when he faces his father any strength he possess fades away in the face of what he knows is a true monster.

Aomine Kenji;just like his son; is a man of formidable height like and strength. One may describe him as a kind man and loving father who works hard to provide for his only child. While he is all of those things he is so much more....much more sinister. Behind those kind eyes and gentle smiles lies a monster. A man who has experienced the death of his wife, his one true love and the reason he believed he was alive.

When his wife died, Aomine Kenji broke. He became a shadow of his former self. It took everything he had in him to attempt to rebuild his life and he poured every ounce of his being into his son. He is not sure when it all began when he began noticing things about his son, things that no other man, no, no other father should notice began.

It started when Daiki was 11 and he had begun to notice he little changes in his little boy. The baby fat was beginning to shed which was natural with how many hours his son devoted to basketball. He was becoming more muscular and his voice was beginning to change. He had also noticed that his son was growing like a weed, none of his old clothes fit him anymore, they were all too short for him now with his increase in height. He was still significantly shorter but that would change soon.

Aomine Kenji doesn't know when his thoughts changed from him wanting to protect his little man to how handsome his son was to how beautiful he is and how he wants to hold him, cherish him...devour him and possess him. He doesn't know and he doesn't care to find out . All that he knows is Daiki is his and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfic. I wish I could say I have this all planned out but I don't. I'm not sure if I will even continue this, that all depends on how well this story is received. So please leave lots of comments or ideas, as they will all help me flash out the details of the story.


End file.
